


不负你c3片段

by jimuli2597



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimuli2597/pseuds/jimuli2597





	不负你c3片段

　　朱一龙没见过这样的白宇，那人是笑着的，可那双深邃的眸里带着的却是复杂的不可名状的神色，他微不可查地叹了口气，按住了白宇的手。

　　“小白，别喝了。”他不知道原因，但他知道白宇的胃不好，经不起这样的折腾，然而这一次白宇却没有听他的。

　　当那个带着酒精味道的吻落下来的时候，朱一龙是有些讶然的，可他没有推开白宇。他明明白白的揣着一颗真心小心翼翼地保持着好兄弟的距离，或许只有在这种时候才能真的毫无顾忌。

　　白宇醉了，可他没有。他很清醒地知道自己在做什么，包括亲吻，也包括现在——他把白宇扶回酒店的房间之后就被那人抵在了灰白的墙壁上。

　　他不知道白宇这么做究竟是出于什么心理，他也清楚这个时候应该把那人推开——他并非做不到，只是他也很清楚，他不想那么清醒。

　　白宇的吻更像是一种情欲的宣泄，看不出半点因以往拍戏锻炼出的高超的吻技的痕迹，朱一龙起先还只是顺应着他，直到后来，许是被旖旎暧昧的空气弄得有些迷醉，他开始慢慢地占据了主动权。

　　他反手抱紧白宇，两个人一起摔在酒店宽敞的大床上。虽说他们两个人不是什么只知道循规蹈矩恪守所谓人伦天理的人，但终究谁也没经历过这种事情，接下来该做些什么两个人其实都没有经验。

　　朱一龙解了白宇的衬衫扣子，那片布料下的光景与寻常见过的女人的肤若凝脂不同，蜜色的肌肤，健硕的身材，无一不彰显着男性的魅力，他眯了眼睛吻上那一片土地，自上而下的攻城略地，紧贴在一起的身躯让他能感受到那人下体支起的小帐篷。

　　白宇对他有欲望。

　　仅仅只是这个认知就让他觉得满足，他伸手拉开白宇裤子的拉链，隔着内衣含住那人挺立的分身，他没有侍弄别人的经验，因此显得格外的生疏，然而就是这种青涩的技巧也足以让白宇按捺不住。

　　白宇猛地发力翻过身把他压在身下，有些粗暴地扯去他的衣物，朱一龙没有太过反抗，只是顺手拉掉了那人下身的衣裤，真真切切地含住那根肉柱，小心翼翼地吞吐着。

　　酒店里的东西总是齐全的，白宇从床头的柜子里翻出润滑剂均匀的抹在手指上，他低下头，含住朱一龙胸前的两点红樱，舌尖灵巧地绕着乳尖打了个旋。朱一龙感受到他的手指从身后探进后穴，身子稍稍有些僵硬，但也不过只是一瞬便又放松下来。

　　反正是和他做，那便无所谓了吧。朱一龙不知道他这样算不算是饮鸩止渴，但他确实甘之如饴。或许先动心的人总是这样。

　　白宇和他一样，在同性的性事上没有经验，也不知道扩张应该到什么样的程度才不会伤害身体，只是凭着早被情欲燃烧得有些迷糊的直觉用手指在那人后穴里做着扩张，直到被理智被情欲彻底冲散，便也顾不得扩张是不是做到了位，用自己的肉柱替换了有些湿漉漉的手指。

　　“呃…”身后猛然被异物顶入，饶是朱一龙做足了心理上的准备也还是不可遏制地呻吟出来，他的后穴还有些紧，这一下弄得白宇也有些难受，所幸白宇醉着，倒不觉得什么。

　　两个奔三的大男人像是初涉人事一样，青涩而稚嫩地扭动着身子，试图给予对方愉悦，起先的痛楚逐渐被快意取代，在登顶的快感中两个人同时射了出来。

　　初夜有些荒唐，也有些粗暴，所幸的是朱一龙还记得撑着疲惫的身子将体内残存的白宇的精液清理干净。


End file.
